It's All My Fault
by Jaina Corbett
Summary: Solo family goes on a vacation gone bad...
1. Part 1

Chapter 1

" Hey, wait up!" Anakin called after his twin brother and sister. They were running to meet their father on the landing pad. Raindrops trickled down his face and the grass was slippery. Anakin saw his older brother, Jacen, slip and almost fall, but he was able to catch and steady himself. Today on Yavin 4, it had been storming since early morning. Dark, heavy clouds loomed ahead that were filled with moisture and energy. 

Anakin's dark hair was matted against his head and his flight suit was getting soaked. He looked up to see the _Falcon_ landing on the moist grass and dirt. He finally caught up to his siblings. He squeezed in between them and waited to see the ramp come down with his father on it. 

Jaina looked down to see that her younger brother had finally caught up with them and then looked at her father's ship, anxiously waiting for her him to exit. They had just been in class with their Uncle Luke when they got a message from Raynar Thul that their father had just enter the atmosphere. Both Jaina and Jacen looked at their uncle with pleading eyes and then started to beg to go meet their father on the landing pad. Like always Luke agreed. He also looked forward to see his brother – in – law and good friend. Jaina's hair was soaked and her brown flight suit was covered with mud. She had accidentally ran into a mud puddle on her way here. She looked over to her twin brother and giggled happily. He looked back at her and she could tell that he was about to just run up to the ship and pry open the ramp himself. All three Solo children hadn't seen their father in 2 months and couldn't wait. 

Finally, the ramp opened. Their father, Han Solo, walked down smiling at them. All three ran towards their father and ran into him so hard they all toppled over. All four Solos were laughing and playing around. Han managed to get up from the pile of children. Once they were all up, they exchanged looks. Anakin's face was covered with mud and the only thing that stood out was his ice blue eyes. Jaina's hair was clumped with dirt and grass. Jacen's flight suit, well, was beyond cleaning. Han Solo was caked with mud on his back and boots. 

Luke Skywalker walked out to them laughing. He had seen the whole thing. He wore a black tunic and pants with his brown Jedi robe. Han looked past his children and beamed a smile to Luke. 

" Hey, Kid! Long time no see." Han said happily.

" Hi, Han. Um, I see you have been welcomed properly. "Luke said jokingly. Han ruffled Jacen and Anakin's hair, kissed Jaina on the forehead, and then told them that he had to go talk to their uncle. Moans of protest came from all three when their father started to walk away. Han turned around and gave his kids his famous smile. "I'll be back!" Then he turned around again and walked with Luke into the shadows of the Academy talking quietly.

* * *

Once inside Luke's chambers, Han talked loudly. "This is going to be great! Leia and I have been planning a family trip for awhile now, and you need a break, so why don't we go to a planet full of…FUN! If you're not going, I'm going to take my kids and getting out of here!" Han stood pointing his finger at Luke as if accusing him of something.

"Now wait a second Han," Luke held his hands up in front of him, "I would love to go with you, Leia, and the kids on a vacation. I, too, have been planning to get away. Tionne is willing to stay and wait the Academy. So…where are we to go?" Luke looked at Han, waiting for an answer. But all Han could give was a shrug from the shoulder. " Well, why don't we tell the kids first, then when we go to pick up Leia, we can decide then. Is Chewie going with us and the droids?"

"No, Chewie is going to Kashyyk to visit with his own family…which reminds me. Tell Lowie to pack his things too. He's going with us to Coruscant and then with Chewie to Kashyyk. I'll go tell the kids to get their things pack." With that Han went to the door and headed towards his children's rooms.

* * *

Han first went to the twin's adjoined rooms. When he reached Jacen's door, he heard his son telling one of his jokes. "Hey Tenel Ka, how many stormtroopers does it take to change a glowpanel," Jacen paused to let it sink in and when Tenel Ka didn't answer he added, "It takes two stormtroopers to change a glowpanel, one stormtooper to change it, and the other one to shoot him and take credit for all the work!" He laughed for a moment, then asked, " Did ya get it?" Han couldn't help but chuckle to the joke. Jacen didn't really tell the best jokes. Then he heard the often phrase Tenel Ka gave, "Ah, that is a fact." He knocked on the door twice before entering. 

"Hey, kid! Get your things packed and ready, we're leaving and taking a vacation. Is your sister in her room?" Han said. Jacen was surprised to see his dad come in the room first of all, and then saying they were going on a vacation was also surprising.

"Is Mom going too?" Jacen asked. If his Mom was going this would ***really*** be surprising.

" Yah, we'll be picking her up when we drop Lowie off at Kashyyk."

"Jaina's in her room, but I would knock first. She just got out of the refresher unit, so she might be still getting dressed."

"Alright."

Han walked across the room to the door that connected Jacen and Jaina's rooms. He knocked and heard a "come in." and opened the door and walked in the messy fourteen year old's room. He was used to see things always lying around, like he was used to see animals in his oldest son's room. Hydrospanners laid on her floor with parts from who-knows-what. Jaina was a mechanical genius like her father and not a bad pilot. Han was proud of her. He saw her brushing her dark straight hair as water fell out. She turned around to face her father. He had her mother's eyes and determination, but with her father's personality. 

"Hey Dad!" She said smiling. She saw her father look around and cock in eyebrow. "Oh, sorry 'bout the mess, I'll clean it later. I've been working on a cage Jacen wants for his crystal snake. It got out again and almost bit Raynar, again." Jacen's crystal snake seemed to like biting their friend from Alderaan.

"I'm not worried about that. I just told your brother to start packing your things. We're going on a family vacation," Han said. He saw his daughter's jaw drop in shock. "It's not that surprising! And before you even ask, yes, your mother is coming along on this one." Jaina's jaw seemed to drop even further. "Can you tell Lowie to pack his things too. We had to drop him off at Kashyyk on the way home. O.K.?" Jaina nodded and watched her dad walk out. She quickly got up, dashed to her dresser, grabbed her bag, and started to pack.

* * *

Han knew that he only had to knock on his youngest son's door and yell in to pack. Anakin was always quiet and kept to himself a lot. He wouldn't ask any questions until they were on their way. Han peeked inside and saw that he had started to pack, then left the room. He walked down the corridors and from his way back to Luke's room. He found that he was done packing and was ready to go. He walked out together and made their way to the _Falcon_. They saw that the twins were already boarding and Anakin trailing behead them. Then they saw Lowie coming out from the jungle carrying a bag. He too went to the ship and boarded. "Well I guess they're ready to go." Han and Luke boarded and settled themselves into the pilot and co-pilot seats. "Can't believe it, all of us together. Never thought it would happen. Usually when we're all together, it's because one or a few of us are in danger!" Han said as he fell into his pilot seat. Luke sat in the uncomfortable co-pilot seat that was customized for a wookie. "Hey Kid, set the coordinates for Kaskyyk." Luke pushed the coordinates, while Han started up the engines. They lifted off the soggy, moist, ground and headed toward the sky. Luke looked out to see the small moon of Yavin as they pulled into hyperspace.

* * *

They reached Coruscant in recorded time. Anakin had found a faster space route after they dropped Lowie off at Kashyyk. Han would have been amazed of what his youngest son had done, but not anymore. They landed in the docking bay and walked down to greet Leia. 

Leia Organa Solo watched as her three children run down the ramp and into her waiting arms. Han and Luke walked down after them and the whole Skywalker/Solo family was together, at least for now. It was very rare to have all members together at once and when it did happen it was usually someone is hurt, missing, and maybe once in awhile it a happy event. Everyone exchanged into conversations. They walked back to the Imperial Palace and settled into the living room of the Solo family apartment. 

"So, where are we going?" Jacen asked his parents with a grin that mimicked his father's.

" How about, um, Cloud City?" Jaina asked, "There's a lot of games and resorts there."

"O.K., we'll put that down on the list." Leia said with a smile. She remembered when Han and her went there for their second honeymoon. Then, with sadness, she remembered when Han was put into carbonite freezing, Luke lost his hand, and how horrible it had been.

"Well, how about Munto Codru?" Luke said.

"Yah that sounds good." Han added.

"Um, O.K.!" Jaina and Jacen said in unison.]

" Sounds good to me." Anakin answered.

"It settled then, Munto Codru it is!" Leia said throwing up her hands.

* * *

Everyone packed their things and crowded onto the _Falcon_. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin played a holo-game, while Luke went into a cabin to meditate. Han and Leia sat in the cockpit sending the coordinates to their vacation spot. Leia sat happily in her seat knowing that her family was safe and with her. She looked over to her husband, smiled warmly at him, and leaned in for a kiss. They soon lifted off, leaving the citywide planet behind, along with all the duties of the Chief - of – State. Leia was so glad to do so.

* * *

"No, I won!" Jacen argued with his younger brother.

"No, I won!" Anakin countered.

"You two stop! We'll just say that I won." Jaina said watching her two brothers argue with amusement. These two never stop! They had been playing holo-chess. Jaina didn't actually see what had happened, but knew that if she didn't stop it, they'd be at it all day. Her brothers looked at her for a moment then exchanged looks. Jaina, having a bad feeling, started to move back. Suddenly her brothers got up and tackled her to the ground. All three Solo children were laughing. Han, Leia, and Luke came in to see this. Han just shook his head, Luke laughed, and Leia grabbed the holo-cam. After about 2 minutes, Luke lifted each one up by using the Force. Han came up behind Jaina and pull her down. Luke dropped the two boys and two "Ow" came out.

"How about a game of Sabacc?" Han said grinning.

* * *

Soon the children were sleeping in their cabin and Leia had retired to her bed. Luke and Han were ready to drop dead at the cockpit when the signal to come out of hyperspace came on. They worked the controls and pulled back on the hyperdrive. As soon as they jumped out, the beauties of Munto Codru came into view, but so did the warships. 

"Why does this have to happen everytime we go somewhere! I guess we have to save their butts now." Han grumbled. 

"I can't believe we just entered a war zone." Luke said.

TBC 


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

Han walked to the cabin that Leia was sleeping in. He looked at her lovingly before he woke her up. He shook her lightly, and when she opened her eyes, Han thought she was the most beautiful woman in the universe.

"Leia, I have some bad news." Han said with a little anger in his voice.

"What's wrong? Wait let me guess, they forgot to book our rooms." Leia said, but deep inside she knew it was something else. She could _feel_ that something was wrong.

"No, it's…" Han didn't get to finish the sentence. He was knocked to the ground. Something had hit them. Leia got up to help her husband up. "Battle." It wasn't a question. 

******

Jaina and Jacen said on the bottom bunk of their bunk beds. Anakin sat in his bed that was next to the twins. They were playing a game they had made when they were children. Jaina laughed with delighted as she started to pull ahead. Jacen gave a grumble; he was in dead last. Anakin sat quietly and thought up a strategy to win. He was about to move when…BOOM! Jaina was knocked to the floor and she hit her head on the corner of Anakin's bed. Jacen held on to the supports of their bed and was able to stay on. Anakin was also knocked to the floor and he hit his back hard on the beam of the twin's bed. Jacen quickly got up and help Anakin and Jaina up. Jaina had a little bit of blood running down her face and Anakin knew he would have a bruise on his back.

"What was that?" Jaina asked, then headed out the door calling out for her parents. Jacen and Anakin followed right behind her.

"Mom! Dad! Uncle Luke! What's happening?" All three children asked. Leia turned from the cockpit and looked at Jaina. 

"Are you alright?" Leia asked worried. She wiped some of the blood from Jaina's eye.

"I'm fine Mom, really. What's happening?" Jaina asked, looking out of the cockpit. All three children gasped as they saw ships coming straight at them. That answered their question.

"Jacen, Jaina, get to the gun wells, now!" Han yelled at them from the pilot seat. The twins dashed to the wells and Jaina took the top and Jacen the bottom. They strapped in and put on their headsets. 

"Ready when you are Dad!" Jaina called out over the comlink. TIE fighters, Headhunters, and Uglies came their way. Jaina and Jacen were shocked to see so many ships that they forgot to start shooting.

"You two going to shoot or what?" Han called out to them.

Jaina saw her brother get an Ugly. She then saw TIE fighters coming straight at them. She used her quick reflexes and started shooting. Twisting and turning in their seats, Jaina and Jacen were able to take down the ships coming at them. Jaina watched as a TIE came in and shot down where Jacen was. Smoke filled the tunnel below Jaina.

"Jacen!" Jaina yelled. She heard her mother and father yell the same thing over the comlink. Jaina got up and went down to get her brother. The smoke was too thick to see through, so she used the Force. She reached her brother and was relieved to find that he was O.K. He had a cut on his cheek and burns on his hands, but they weren't bad.

"Comon'. We have to get out of here." Jaina said to her brother. 

"No complaining coming from me." Jacen said looking at his sister. They made their way through the smoke and came out coughing. Leia reached out for them and hugged Jacen so hard that he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe. She let go and looked at Jaina and him. Both where cover with ash and smoke and now both had a cut on their faces. Jacen felt as if his hands were on fire and Leia took him to get it bandaged. Jaina and Anakin went to the cockpit to see if they were needed.

"Is he alright?" Han asked his daughter, but never taking his eyes from the battle.

"Yes, he has a cut on his cheek and he burned his hands." Jaina answered. 

"Go get in a seat you two. I'm going to land on the planet and see what's going on here."

Jaina and Anakin strapped themselves in and then Jacen and Leia came in from the back. Jacen settled next to Jaina and Leia next to Anakin. The ship jostled when it came into the atmosphere. Finally after long moments, they landed. Han walked out of the ship and was greeted by the Senator of Munto Codru. Han went off on the senator going on about his family in danger, why he didn't warn them about the battle, and more. He yelled on until Leia stopped him and diplomatically addressed the senator. The senator went on that he didn't even know about the attack until an hour ago and apologized for the inconvenience. He gave them the most elaborate rooms and foods. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin remembering their time here when they were toddlers went to the meadow where they had taught Anakin how to swim in, and where they had been kidnapped and where Chewie had almost died. Fear rose through them, but then they remembered the Jedi Calming Technique that their uncle had taught them. Han and Luke came and walked next to the three. They sat down and talked about that awful day they were kidnapped and then all the fun they had with what Anakin called "Woof" before they had been kidnapped. They talked about the trail they had walked on and what the trail was to them when they were children. They sat for hours talking when Leia came out.

"They want us to fight next to them. They don't have that many fighters and they need star pilots. The warships belong to the remnants of Thawn. The New Republic is bringing ships, but they need reinforcements now." Leia said looking at them.

"I knew it. Everytime we go somewhere, we have to save one thing or some one." Han said annoyingly. "It works everytime." 

******

They all crowded into the conference room. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin sat near the door with their uncle while Han and Leia sat with Senator Kialin. He was tall and strong looking. His hair/fur was dark with honey highlights through it. His four arms were muscular, but graceful. He sat talking to Leia and Han begging for their help. 

"Please, I need you help. My people are dying up their and we have no reinforcements." He said begging and pleading. "I have more starfighters, but no pilots. Everyone on Munto Codru are getting ready for the battle on land and my starfighters that are up there are getting shot down like mynocks!"

Leia and Han sat their thinking. Luke got up and offered to fly up their to help. Han, after long moments thinking, also agreed to fly the _Falcon._

Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin all shared the same idea though. All three were good pilots and they needed pilots and help. It should be enough until the reinforcements come. Jaina looked at Jacen who gave her a "You ask him, I'm not" look and she then looked at Anakin who turned his head. // I guess it's up to me. // She got up and walked towards her father who was strategizing with the general. Her two brothers walked behind her, ready to back her up.

"Um, Dad?" Jaina asked waiting for her father to look at her.

"What sweetheart?" He held a finger up to the General and then looked at his daughter.

"We can help by piloting the extra ships." Jaina said quickly. Before her father could answer, Jacen started talking to back up Jaina.

"We're all great pilots, and you even said that yourself!" Jacen said and then Jaina picked up where Jacen let off, "And they need our help! We're Jedi Knights and we can fly together. Jacen and I will take care of Anakin, we promise!" Jaina finished and Jacen continued, "We'll stay near the planet where the shields will protect us too!" Jacen finished then all three Solo children put in, "Please Dad!"

Han looked at them if they had gone nuts. Luke came up behind Han, pulled him away, and talked quietly to him and Leia. The three Solo children waiting anxiously for their answer. After what seemed like hours, Han, Leia, and Luke came forward.

"Your mother, uncle, and I have made our decision." Han said looking at them seriously. "You can go, but either stay near the _Falcon_ or your uncle. You got that?" The decision was rippinng Han apart. Seeing all three of his children out in the battle scared him to the core. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin all gave serious nods. "We'll be careful Dad, promise." Jaina said, trying to ease her Dad.

"Come then," said the senator. "We'll get you to your ships." Han and Leia watched as their children walked with their uncle into battle. 

TBC


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, This is great!" Jaina said looking at all the different kinds of ships. She started to point out all the different ships and naming them to her brothers.

"I can't believe Dad let us go!" Jacen whispered to Jaina. She nodded and looked at the senator.

"What starship are we going to get, Senator?" Jaina asked eyeing the new X-wings. She saw her uncle get into one. He was in an orange flight suit and he looked like the boy her mother had shown her from a holo-picture. It's was the time of the Rebellion when she had taken it. She remembered seeing her uncle's hair cut. It was awful! Her mother and her laughed about all night. Now her uncle was clean cut.

"You will have a choice of a X-wing, A-wing, or a Y-wing. I would choose now, we have a battle to get to. Your father has asked to have extra shields on your ships, but all we can give is the protection of the other star pilots. You must stay near them. I have given order to kept you three safe." The senator said leading them to their ships. Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin already knew what ship they would get. Jaina hopped into the X-wing and put on her helmet. Excitement and nervousness ran through her veins. She looked over to the A-wing, which her twin brother had gotten. He gave her a thumb up and a grin that mimicked her father's. They both looked over to the Y-wing to see if their younger brother had gotten in all right. He gave them a nod and looked at his controls. Suddenly their uncle's voice came over the communications system. 

"You three stay near me at all times. Use the Force and reflexes. You're all good pilots and Jedi. May the Force be with you all." Luke said. He had an uneasy feeling about this. 

******

Han watched his children get into the starfighters. He closed his eyes and his heart ached. // Please let them come out of this. // Safety for his family always came first and now he is putting his own children out into battle. They're barely teenagers, not even close to being adults and he was putting them out there. Luke had promised him that he would do his best out there to protect his niece and nephews. Leia came in and sat in the co-pilot seat. She watched Han for a moment, then touched his shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Luke will take care of them, and we'll be out there too." Leia said, but something was tugging at the back of her mind. "We can get them out of there, you know. They haven't lifted off yet."

Han thought for a moment. If he told his children to get out of those ships just before the go, he would lose their trust. Han did trust them, all of them. Jaina and Jacen promised to watch out for Anakin and Luke promised to watch out for all three. Plus, they promised to stay near the _Falcon_. "No." Leia looked at him surprised. She nodded and looked at the controls. She looked back up to see her children lift off with their uncle into battle.

******

Excitement ran through all of the Solo children. They watched as the clouds rushed past them. They followed their uncle into space and saw the battle that was raging on. Jaina felt sudden fear in her youngest brother. Through the Force she soothed him and tried to calm him down. He sent out thanks and Jaina could tell that he was a little bit more relaxed. Over the comlink, Luke told them to stay near and then their father said the same thing. Jaina looked behind her and saw the _Falcon_ coming towards them. It rushed past them and Jaina sent out a reassuring message to her mom.

Jacen couldn't believe that he was out here. He looked over to Jaina, who was looking down at the controls. He watched as his uncle led them to the warships. He saw his father ship rush past him and he felt his parents worry. He knew his father was a wreck right now because all of them were out here. His mother gave him a kiss before he left and had almost started to cry. He didn't want to leave like This, but they needed help. 

Anakin felt something tugging at him. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't think it was going to be good. Fear was starting to fill him. He tried to brush it aside, just like the way his uncle had taught him at the Academy, but it didn't seem to work. He felt a calm, soothing message from Jaina. It calmed him to sense his sister's presents and calmness. He reached out to the Force and said thanks. He saw his father's ship roar past them and he called out to his mother. She gave him some encouragement and her love. He followed his siblings and uncle to the battle ahead.

******

Han saw all three of his children as he rushed past them. He felt vulnerable having them out here. If anything happened to them… Han cut off the thought. He roared towards the mothership and started to fire. It seemed like thousands of TIE, Headhunters, and Uglies came out, swarming towards the starfighters. Han's fear caught up with him and he started to fire at anything that came anywhere near his children. Leia ran up to the top gun well and started shooting. 

"I hope they'll be alright. Luke, please take care of them." Han prayed.

******

The Solo children soared into battle with their uncle. The ships came at them full force. It was almost overwhelming. Actually to them, it was. It took all they knew of the Force and training to keep up. They flew in formation. Anakin in the middle and Jaina and Jacen were flanking his sides. Their uncle was in front of them, behind them, or to the side, depending where they needed him. The battle begun. 

******

"Hey R2! Fix that!" Jaina yelled back to her uncle's droid. Her uncled had insisted that Jaina took it on her X-wing. R2-D2 beeped back something and it showed up on the screen.

"I'm working on it!" Jaina yelled back answering R2. Jaina knew her uncle loved the little droid and probably felt weird without him. Two TIE fighters came straight for them. Their twin ion engines screaming. Jaina held her ground, or air, and came in to protect her younger brother. The shots came in hard. It rocked Jaina vigorously and she almost went spinning. She heard her uncle call out to her. She calmed herself and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw even more fighters coming at them. She felt her brothers' fears and felt fear herself. // How are we suppose to handle this? // Fear started to cloud all three Solo children's minds. Luke felt this and went to his niece and nephew's mind to calm them. Jaina and Jacen felt this and eased up. Anakin, on-the-other-hand, was still scared. Jaina and Jacen sent him soothing thoughts and encouragement to help. Anakin noticed it and felt better. He looked over to Jacen and gave a nod and then to Jaina and gave her a small smile. More and more fighters came and the little armada that was out for Munto Codru was getting smaller and smaller. Jaina looked over to her twin and gave him a worried look. In a few moments, he came over the communication system.

"Hey, want to hear a joke?" Jaina heard her uncle chuckle and saw her younger brother shaking his head in amusement.

"Sure." Jaina said then braced herself for the worst. She dodged an Ugly and shot down a TIE.

"How many nights does Uncle Luke need to meditate?" Jacen said then blasted a Headhunter out of the sky. He moved out of formation then came back again.

"How many?" Jaina asked with humor in her voice. Her uncle was shaking his head.

"I'll tell you when we get back together." Jacen promised.

Jaina knew what her brother was doing. He was making a promise that he'd be coming back. Jaina didn't know that he had communications open to their parents too. Jaina was looking over to Jacen. She had a bad feeling about something. She looked back down to her controls and saw that her shields were coming down.

"R2! Get my shields back up to full. I need some torpedoes ready too." R2 replied with various beeps and hoots. "Great R2! Did you get the torpedoes ready?" More beeps. "Alright. Thanks."

Jaina aimed at the mothership and fired. Two proton torpedoes roared towards it. A brave or stupid TIE rammed itself to one and the other hit the mothership and fire occurred on the haul. Jaina gave out a victory yell, but the battle was far from over.

******

Han and Leia fought hard against the, what seemed like thousands, fighters. The blasts rocked the ship and sparks flew everywhere. C-3PO yelled and complained about everything. Han was about to get up and turn the droid off, but then he saw Jaina coming in to protect Anakin. Blasts hit her ship and she started to spin. Fear pulled at Han's heart. Then he saw Luke come in and help. Leia came down and looked at Han, who had a scared face on. She looked out and saw Jaina trying to control her ship. Leia called out to Luke, but he was already helping. Jaina was able to control her ship and return to the formation they had made. They battled the TIE, Headhunters, and Uglies worrying about their children. It was distracting to try to fight and look after them at the same time. Then they heard Jacen come over the communication system. He asked Jaina if she wanted to hear the joke. She accepted and he told the joke. Then he said he would tell her the ending of it when they got back together. Leia and Han knew that Jacen was making a promise to them that they would come back. 

******

More and more fighters came. The Solo children along with their uncle and the rest of the small armada were working as fast as they could. It was getting harder and harder. Jaina watched as the leader of the armada was blown apart, then another on the other side of her. Fear started to come up again, but she forced it down. Jacen did the same. Again her youngest brother's fear didn't. Four TIE fighters came towards them and five more a little bit behind them. Jaina could tell her youngest brother was trying to put down his fear. Blast fire was everywhere. Jaina heard R2 scream and then nothing. She groaned. She brought down two fighters, but more came. More blast fire came and she couldn't handle it. She looked at her younger brother as he pulled away. He was heading towards the planet. Jaina turned to follow him, then ***it*** happened. 

******

Jacen flew past the debris of the leader of their group. Fear came up again. He felt it from his siblings, then he felt Jaina push hers down. He followed her example and did the same. Jacen still felt fear from his brother. He was still trying to push his down, but he couldn't. He was too afraid. The TIE fighters came in a full force. Blast fire was everywhere. Suddenly he heard R2 scream over the communication system and then a groan from Jaina. He took down a TIE then saw his brother turn back towards the planet with his sister tailing after him. Jacen turned around to follow, then ***it*** happened.

*******

Han and Leia worked at the controls and fought their way back to their children. Luke was flying around them, protecting them. They were so close to them when a blast hit Anakin. 

"Anakin!" Jaina and Jacen screamed at once. All they heard was his terrified scream for help. Then more blast fire came and hit Jaina and Jacen.

"I'm hit!" Jaina cried out. Leia screamed out her children's names. Han was living in a nightmare. All three children, hit, and crashing done to the planet below. Fear, anger, sadness crossed his mind and heart.

"Pull up!" He cried out to his children. He was racing as fast as his ship could go. "Pull up!"

"Luke! Help them!" Leia cried out, crying. But Luke couldn't get away from the 5 TIE fighters, 2 Headhunters, and an Ugly. He cried out for his niece and nephews, but he couldn't get away. Leia watched as all three children entered the atmosphere of Munto Codru.

******

"Anakin!" Jaina and Jacen cried out, fearing for their brother's life. Then both Jaina and Jacen's ships where hit.

"I'm hit!" Jaina cried out, but still fearing now for both her brothers. Their ships were heading towards Munto Codru, fast. Jaina knew this was it. She pushed down her fear and felt her twin do the same. // We have to save Anakin. We promised. // Jaina said to her brother through their link. // O.K., what do we do? // Jacen asked. // We'll have to stop his ship from crashing. We have to give into the Force and let it guide him down to a safe landing. The only bad thing is, we won't be able to control our ships. // She thought to her brother. // Alright, let's do it, a promise is a promise. // With that they gave into the Force fully. Through the Force they joined to become stronger. Before it was too late, they sent a message to their mother and uncle telling them that they loved them and that Anakin was going to be fine. Also to tell their father they loved him very much and that they were going to miss them. Closing their eyes the focused on Anakin's twisting ship, not noticing they were spinning and heading fast towards the planet's ground.

******

Anakin screamed when his ship was hit and now heading towards the planet. He looked back to see that his brother and sister had followed him. Suddenly he heard Jaina scream that she was hit and he looked back to his brother, who was also hit. They started to plunge towards the planet. He was spinning and it was a blur of blue and green. Then he felt his ship begin to slow down and the spinning was coming to a stop. He looked to both sides of him and saw that Jacen and Jaina were still spinning. He cried out to them, and then he knew what was happening. Jaina and Jacen are helping him land, but sacrificing themselves. Then he remembered the promise the twins had made to their parents.

"We'll take care of Anakin, we promise!"

Tears came down Anakin's face. He screamed and screamed for them. Then he heard their voices, "Anakin, tell Mom, Dad, and Uncle Luke we love them." Jaina said to him through the Force, then he heard Jacen, "And take care of my animals…and yourself. We made a promise you'd be O.K., so tell Dad and Mom we kept it!" Anakin felt his ship skim across the trees and slowed to a stop, while his brother and sister's ships violently crashed into the dark forest.

TBC 


	4. Part 4

Chapter 4

Anakin watched as his siblings crashed in to the dark trees ahead of him. "No." He said appalled. This can't be happening! He reached out with the Force to feel them, and only received a small amount of their life energy. He quickly moved his hands, panicking to find his restrain strap, and pulled off his helmet. He reached for the comm and punched in the code to reach his parents. No signal. He smashed the comm back into the console and let out a heavy sigh. Quickly he opened the hatchet and jumped down to the forest floor. He looked around him, soaking in his surroundings and ran towards the two life energies that were slipping away. 

A blur of color swept past him as he ran faster and faster through the forest, animals howling and whispering at him as he ran by. It seemed like an eternity for him to see the smoke that filled the purplish sky and he ran faster, still trying to reach the twins. On his way, he looked up to see the battle was still going on up in space. Small specks of light filled the sky as one by one, fighter ships exploded. 

Sweat dripped down his face, blurring his vision, stinging his eyes. The wind blew towards him, making it harder to run, but building his determination to reach Jacen and Jaina. He hurtled over roots and rotted tree logs, his pant legs being torn by the native plant, sacos. Sacos had spines and hooks sharp enough to cut through skin and draw blood. He ran harder and harder, not even noticing the cuts on his legs and the blood dripping and staining his orange flightsuit. The air was starting to smell of oil and burning and he knew he was getting close. He was beginning to get tired, but knew he had to go on. Finally, he saw the two damaged ships and gasped. Both ships were torn in numerous places, fire was beginning to start up, and they were both totaled. 

"Jaina! Jacen!" Yelling while looking for any sign of them, either in the ship or in the tree. He searched the tree thoroughly and saw an arm. Jaina. Before he could start to climb the tree to try to get his sister out, he heard an engine coming closer to him. He looked up to see that his uncle had followed them down from the battle. He sent up a distress signal to him and climbed as fast as he could to Jaina. 

Climbing up the tree, he held onto the deep grooves the bark made. Slipping at least 3 times, he held on tighter. He could smell the oil and see the fire starting up and hurried. He still had to get Jacen. Reaching over a branch and pulling himself up he saw his sister and held his breath. She had blood running down from her head, beneath her helmet and numerous cuts from the glass that shattered when she crashed. Her left arm seemed to be in an odd position and from her waist down, the console was crushing her. Her other arm hanged out of the ship and was covered with cuts. Her orange flightsuit was covered with blood and some dirt and leaves. He shook his head and grabbed for his lightsabre, ready to cut her out. 

Igniting his sabre Anakin carefully cut the metal away from his sister. She groaned softly. The orange glow illuminated the cockpit and highlighted Jaina's injuries. Anakin winced at the sight and wondered how much pain she must be in. He only needed about a meter more to go when he heard his uncle.

"Anakin!" Luke ran from the opposite side Anakin had come from. Sweat glistens on his face as he ran towards the crashed ships. Anakin took one look at his uncle's face and saw fear and worry written all over it. "Uncle Luke! I have Jaina, but she's stuck! Jacen is still in his ship!" Anakin called out. He watched as his uncle climb the tree and came up next to him. 

Luke took a glance at Anakin before looking at Jaina and wiped his forehead. He quickly turned and his eyes widen. Jaina was badly injured and needed medically assistance immediately. "Anakin, go try to get Jacen out." He said as he took out his sabre from his belt and ignited it, creating an eerie green glow. As he was cutting, Luke worried that the hot molting metal would burn his niece. He finally had enough to pull away from her and he clipped his lightsabre back to the side of his belt. He carefully lifted her out of cockpit, only to see that from her waist down, her body had been crushed. As he lifted her up, he saw something only to add to his worries. Fire. Getting out of the ship, he leaped down from the tree, using the Force to soften his landing. 

He glanced up and saw Anakin had succeeded to get Jacen out of his ship, but was struggling to get him down. Luke gently laid Jaina on the forest floor, ran, and jumped up to get Jacen. He reached up for a limb to grab on to and pulled himself up. His muscles straining from the ordeal. He looked at Jacen and his heart stopped. Jacen was just as bad as Jaina, if not worse. Picking him up, he nodded towards the ships. "There's fire starting in the engine. When we get down there, I need you to pick up Jaina and run as far as you can without hurting her anymore than she is. Can you do that?" Anakin nodded almost uncertain. His uncle was depending on him to keep Jaina safe and that's exactly what he was going to do. He won't fail his family again. Not again. 

Both Luke and Anakin jumped and Anakin hurried towards Jaina and picked her up as gently as he could. Running fast as he could with her, he followed his uncle. Only after a minute, the two ships exploded, knocking down Anakin and Luke. Luke laid on top of Jacen protectively and Anakin followed his example with Jaina. He felt a hot, burning sensation on his back as the explosion continued over them. Debris landed near them, flying throughout the forest, for almost 5 meters. 

Luke carefully got off Jacen and turned him over. Anakin got up and rubbed his back and looked down at his two older siblings. Everything just started to slow down at that point. He watched in slow motion his uncle reach over and grab his comlink, ready to call for an emergency medic. He just stared at Jacen and Jaina, looking at what he had done. If I wouldn't had panicked, Jaina and Jacen would still be ok. They would still be fighting up there and not down here…dying. They're going to die because of me. Because of me! Everything I tried to accomplish to redeem my name, it's all over! My name, Anakin, always meant destruction and now I know who it destroys first, my family. Just like my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. He destroyed his family in the beginning and then destroyed the Jedi after that. Despair slowing sunk into his head and he barely heard his uncle calling him for help.

"Anakin!" Luke calmly said for the fifth time. His patience never seemed to falter, not even a time like this. He saw the remorse on Anakin's face and called out his name one more time. This time Anakin shook his head and quickly knelt beside Jaina. "I'm sorry," he said almost non-audible. Luke nodded slightly as he took off part of his flight suit. Anakin watched as Luke ripped apart his shirt and used the pieces for bandages. He grabbed for his water canister that was attached to his belt and soaked a couple of the pieces of his shirt and handed them to Anakin. "Carefully wash her wounds." He pointed to her face and arms. "Start with her upper body, and take the helmet off as careful as you can. I already have a med-team on their way down here and I've ask them to inform your parents." Anakin swallowed hard imaging what his mother and fathers' faces were going to look like. They're probably going to blame me, he thought. Shaking off the thought, he carefully took off Jaina's helmet. Her hair was matted with blood and he took his wet cloth and started to wash her wounds.

******

Sitting in the cockpit stunned, Han pushed the comlink to on and turned on the frequencies for all four fighters. "Kids! Luke!" He wait for an answer and heard static from the three frequencies he wanted to hear the most. After a few seconds, Luke answered. 

"Han! I'm going after them right now. I'll send up a report when I find them." Then he clicked off and Han watched as Luke disappeared into Munto Codru's atmosphere. He slammed down his fists onto the console, nearly breaking the hyperdrive button. "I know I shouldn't have let them come up here! They're just kids, and **I** let them come up to fight in a war!" He looked over to his wife and saw a tear come from her eye. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder and leaned over to whisper to her. "I'm sure they'll be alright, sweetheart." When he didn't receive an answer he looked at her and realized she was shaking. "Sweetheart?" He asked as he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. The ship rocked back and forth as bolts him them left and right. 

Leia looked so small and fragile in the over-sized co-pilot seat meant for a wookie. He stared into her eyes and saw she was staring straight into space, eyes filled what looked like to him, fear and pain. "Leia! What's wrong?" More blasts hit the haul of the ship and the warning sounds for the shields went screaming. He worked the controls, switching switches off or on, trying to even out the shield generation. 

"General Solo. This is Red Leader. You're needed on the surface of Munto Codru. An emergency message was sent from Commander Skywalker from the forest area. He said he needed immediate medical assistance and that he wants you down there if you can get away from this mess. Red Leader out." Han sat in his pilot seat, now knowing what was wrong with Leia. His skin felt cold and his heart almost stopped. Immediate medical assistance…Leia in shock and maybe pain…not know if his children had crashed or not was now answered. 

He accelerated to as fast as the Falcon could go and headed for Munto Codru. His heart pounding so hard, he thought it would break his rib cage. Maneuvering through the cloud of vessels, he finally reached the atmosphere and headed down.

******

Luke worked feverishly to stop the externally bleeding on both Jacen and Jaina. He glanced up to see Anakin was tiring. He, himself, was tired and was wondering where the med-team was. He and Anakin had been working almost 1 standard hour, trying to save the twins. As he was wiping away blood from Jacen's eyes, he heard rustling from his left. He reached out with his senses and felt a familiar presence. Plowing through the bushes and trees, Chamberlain and his wyrwulf rushed towards the limp figures. He knelt down between the two and motioned Luke and Anakin to the side. The wyrwulf, a furry six-legged powerful canine, panted as he came up to the side of his master. He wore some sort of a backpack with medic supplies. Two more Codru-Ji came from the brush Chamberlain had entered from. They had stretchers and supplies. These two looked younger than Chamberlain. Their faces were young and smooth and their four arms muscular. Their white hair shined although it was dark. One came and sat beside Jacen and the other beside Jaina. 

Chamberlain reached for the supplies his apprentice had waiting for him and working fast to stop the bleeding. Chamberlain remembered these two before. When they were about five years old, they had come here with their mother for a diplomatic mission for peace. The mission was a success, but the New Republic and Munto Codru was already on peaceful agreements. During that time these two, their younger brother, and his wyrwulf were kidnapped. Chamberlain had thought it was a coup abduction, a formalized kidnapping of children of rival political provinces, but he was wrong. Later he found out the children had been kidnapped by the evil Hethrir, leader of the Empire Reborn. 

He moved his four hands quickly and told his helpers to put the two on the stretchers and carry them to the ship waiting for them only a kilometer away. "Let's go." He said to his helpers and he turned to Luke and Anakin. "They're in real bad shape. Their chances aren't too high." He said sadly. Luke nodded and followed Chamberlain and his wyrwulf to the ship. Anakin stood there for a moment in fear. It's all my fault…

TBC


End file.
